tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Miyamoto Usagi
Miyamoto Usagi ist der tituläre Hauptcharakter der Comicserie ''Usagi Yojimbo'' und ein Freund der Turtles. ''Usagi Yojimbo'' thumb|left|180px|Usagis Ausbildung unter KatsuichiIm mittelalterlichen Japan einer alternativen Welt wurde Usagi als Sohn eines Dorfvorstehers geboren. Zusammen mit seinem Jugendfreund und Rivalen Kenichi wurde er, als er alt genug war, auf die Dogora-Kampfschule geschickt, um dort als Krieger ausgebildet zu werden. Auf dem Hinweg aber wurden Usagi und Kenichi Zeuge einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen einigen arroganten Dogora-Schülern und einem alten Schwertmeister namens Katsuichi, der die Angreifer mit Leichtigkeit erledigte. Tief beeindruckt entschloss sich Usagi, stattdessen Katsuichis Schüler zu werden, und wurde durch seine Hartnäckigkeit und Aufrichtigkeit schließlich von ihm als Lehrling angenommen.Usagi Yojimbo Vol.1 #1: "Samurai, Part 1" Während seiner Ausbildungszeit begegnete Usagi auch dem Fürsten Mifune. Dieser zeigte sich von Usagis Geschick mit dem Schwert und seinem Charakter so beeindruckt, dass er ihn schließlich in seine Dienste nahm.Usagi Yojimbo Vol.1 #2: "Samurai, Part 4" Usagi diente seinem Herrn treu, bis dessen Frau und Sohn durch ein Attentat des durchtriebenen Daimyos Fürst Hikiji ums Leben kamen. (Kurz davor ermordete Hijiki auch Usagis Vater, als dieser sich weigerte, Hikijis Truppen zu versorgen.) Mifune zog gegen Hikiji ins Feld, doch mitten im Kampf wurde er von einem seiner Verbündeten betrogen, und die Schlacht wurde zum Gemetzel. Mifune fiel, doch Usagi schaffte es, dem Schlachtfeld zu entkommen, zusammen mit dem Kopf seines Herrn, um ihm wenigstens die Demütigung von dessen Zurschaustellung zu ersparen. Nachdem er den Kopf begraben hatte, wanderte Usagi seitdem als Ronin (herrenloser Samurai) durch Japan, um das Unrecht zu bekämpfen und seine Kampfkünste zu vervollkommnen.Usagi Yojimbo Vol.1 #2: "Samurai, Part 5" thumb|left|160px|Usagi und Jotaro (Zeichnung von Stan Sakai)Während seines letzten Zusammentreffens mit seiner Jugendliebe Mariko vor seinem Dienst bei Fürst Mifune zeugte Usagi einen Sohn, der den Namen Jotaro erhielt. Da Mariko jedoch schließlich Kenichi heiratete und dieser Jotaro als seinen Sohn annahm, erfuhr Usagi durch sie erst Jahre später von Jotaros wahrem Verhältnis zu ihm. Doch da Mariko ihn zum Schweigen verpflichtete, konnte Usagi Jotaro dies nicht nahelegen, obwohl sich dennoch eine enge vertraute Beziehung zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Dabei konnte Usagi aber nicht wissen, dass Jotaro zu der Zeit bereits von Usagis wahrem Verhältnis zu ihm Bescheid wusste. ''UY: Senso In der Miniserie ''Usagi Yojimbo: Senso, welche sich fünfzehn Jahre in der Zukunft abspielt, haben Usagi, Gennosuke und Jotaro sich dem Geishu Clan angeschlossen und nehmen an der entscheidenden Schlacht gegen Hikiji teil, als plötzlich außerirdische Invasoren auf dem Schlachtfeld landen und alles um sich herum zu verwüsten beginnen.Usagi Yojimbo: Senso #1 Usagi und seine Gefährten unternehmen alles Menschenmögliche, um die Invasoren und deren überlegende Waffen zu stoppen, doch da sie mit Schwertern nichts ausrichten können, müssen sie sich auf ihren Einfallsreichtum und die Erfindungen von Takenoko-sensei verlassen. [[Datei:UY_Senso_6_Gundam.jpg|thumb|200px|Usagi im Usagi GundamUsagi Yojimbo: Senso #6]]Am Ende setzt Usagi einen von Takenoko gebauten Mecha, den Usagi Gundam, ein, um die letzte Kampfmaschine der Außerirdischen niederzukämpfen, wobei der Usagi Gundam ebenfalls zerstört wird.Usagi Yojimbo: Senso #5-6 Als aber Usagi sich aus den Trümmern herausarbeitet, wird er von einem überlebenden Piloten der Außerirdischen tödlich verwundet. In seinen letzten Momenten erfährt er, dass Jotaro von ihrem wahren Verhältnis zueinander bereits Bescheid wusste, und vererbt ihm seine Schwerter, bevor er in den Armen von Jotaro und seiner Liebe Tomoe Ame stirbt. Mirage Comics thumb|''Usagi Yojimbo'' Vol.1 #10 "The Crossing"Stan Sakai (und im Falle von "The Crossing", Peter Laird) schrieb an einigen Corssovergeschichten, in denen Usagi den Ninja Turtles (speziell Leonardo) begegnete, als diese mal in seine Welt verschlagen wurden. *Zuerst begegnete Usagi Leonardo, als dieser durch einen Unfall in Usagis Dimension verschlagen wurde. Da Leonardo gleich nach seiner Ankunft gegen eine Bande aggressiver Samurai antreten musste, während Usagi in der Nähe sich mit einigen Neko Ninjas herumschlug, hielten die beiden sich letztendlich für Gegner und griffen einander an. Doch bevor es zu einem Schlagabtausch kommen konnte, fand ein Umkehreffekt statt, und Leonardo kehrte unversehens in seine eigene Welt zurück."Turtle Soup and Rabbit Stew" *Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit verschlug es Leonardo unter nicht geklärten Umständen kurzzeitig wieder in Usagis Welt, wo er, als Priester verkleidet, Usagi (kurz nach der Beendigung von dessen Kriegerausbildung) bei einem Fluss begegnete. Nachdem Usagi den "Priester" arrogant aufgefordert hatte, ihn über den Fluss zu tragen, warf dieser ihn mitten im Wasser ab. Ein Kampf folgte, welcher aber damit endete, dass die beiden ihre gegenseitige Achtung für die Ehre erkannten und daraufhin Freundschaft schlossen."The Crossing" *Nachdem Leonardo durch einen Zufall erneut in Usagis Welt verschlagen wurde, half er Usagi und dessen Freundin Tomoe Ame gegen eine Bande von Neko Ninjas, die ein wichtiges Dokument von den beiden stehlen wollten."The Treaty" *Als Usagi und sein Freund Gennosuke eines Tages in ein Dorf gerieten, das vom Neko-Clan belagert wurde, beschwor deren Zielperson, der Mystiker Kakera, die Turtles in Usagis Welt, um der Bedrohung standhalten zu können. Bei dieser Gelegenheit konnten Leos Brüder nun endlich auch Usagi kennenlernen, von dem ihr Bruder schon einiges erzählt hatte."Shades of Green", Part 1, Part 2 und Part 3 IDW Comics Im April 2017 wurde die Veröffentlichung eines One Shot-Crossovers zwischen den IDW-Turtles und Miyamoto Usagi angekündigt.[http://tmnt-ninjaturtles.com/tmntusagi-yojimbo-one-shot-idw/ TMNT-NinjaTurtles.com: TMNT/Usagi Yojimbo One-Shot (IDW)] (20. April 2017)[http://ew.com/books/2017/04/01/stan-sakai-new-usagi-yojimbo-tmnt-crossover/ Entertainment Weekly: Stan Sakai previews new Usagi Yojimbo, TMNT crossover] (1. April 2017) Usagi begegnet darin den IDW-Turtles, als Kakera diese in ihre Welt ruft, um den Ausbruch des Erdbebenfisches Namazu zu verhindern. Im Verlauf der Geschichte wird auch auf die Begegnungen zwischen Usagi und die Mirage-Turtles (siehe Mirage Comics) eingegangen. Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|200px|Usagi in der 1987iger SerieIn der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie hatte Usagi zwei Gastauftritte. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten wurde er jedoch irrtümlich "Usagi Yojimbo", nach dem Titel seiner eigenen Comicserie, genannt anstatt Miyamoto Usagi. Auftritte *"Der Samurai Hase" ("Usagi Yojimbo") *"Falscher Hase" ("Usagi Come Home") Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|200px|Usagi und Leonardo in der 2003er-SerieIn der 2003er Serie begegnet Usagi nicht zuerst den Turtles, sondern deren Meister Splinter. Vor Jahren nahmen beide am Battle Nexus-Turnier teil, in dem Splinter zum amtierenden Champion wurde. Gleich in der ersten Nacht danach jedoch wurde Splinter von Drako, seinem Endrundengegner, der ihm seine Niederlage sehr nachtrug, und einer Gruppe von schattenhaften Attentätern angegriffen. Usagi, der sich gerade zufällig in der Nähe aufhielt, kam Splinter zur Hilfe, bis der Ultimative Daimyo selbst erschien und Drako in die Flucht zwang. Einige Jahre später fanden auch die Turtles ihren Weg in den Nexus und nahmen am Turnier teil. Usagi rettete Leonardo in der Halle der Champions vor den Schattenmördern, welche nun im Auftrag des Ultimativen Ninjas, dem Sohn des Daimyo, dessen frühere Niederlage rächen sollten. Usagi und Leonardo wurden daraufhin rasch Freunde, und der junge Samurai half im Anschluss den Turtles, Splinter und dem ehemaligen Triceraton-Gladiator Traximus, die Verschwörung des Ultimativen Ninjas und Drakos zu vereiteln. Bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten kamen Usagi und sein Freund Gennosuke auf der Erde vorbei, um die Turtles zu besuchen; im Gegenzug wurde Leonardo einmal von dem Ultimativen Drako in Usagis Welt verschlagen, woraufhin Usagi ihm half, seine Familie wiederzufinden und den Ultimativen Drako zu besiegen. Auftritte *"Splinters Geheimnis", "Eine Frage der Ehre", "Splinter unter Verdacht", "Der Champion" ("Big Brawl - Part 1-4") *"The Christmas Aliens" *"The Real World" - Teil 1 und Teil 2 *"Samurai Tourist" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|200px|Usagi in der 2012 SerieNach einigen Dementi und unbestätigten Gerüchten wurde 2016 ein Auftritt von Miyamoto Usagi in der 2012 Animationsserie öffentlich bestätigt.[http://www.teenagemutantninjaturtles.com/2016/07/18/usagi-yojimbo-returns-tmnt-franchise/ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.com: "Usagi Yojimbo Is Returning to TMNT Franchise"] (18. Juli 2016)[http://www.teenagemutantninjaturtles.com/2016/09/14/sakai-confirms-usagi-yojimbo-nick-tmnt/ Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.com: "Stan Sakai Confirms Usagi Yojimbo Will Be In Nickelodeon’s TMNT"] (14. September 2016) In seiner Debütfolge in der Serie begleitet Usagi den Jungen Kintaro, der mit göttlichen Kräften gesegnet ist, auf seinem Weg zu einem sicheren Ort, bis Jei die Turtles in ihre Welt holt, damit sie Usagi für ihn töten sollen. Doch nachdem die Turtles von Usagi besiegt werden, schließen sie Freundschaft mit dem Ronin und begleiten ihn auf seiner Queste in der Hoffnung, dass sie dabei einen Weg zurück nach Hause finden können."Yojimbo" und "Osoroshi no Tabi" Ursprünglich sollte (gemäß IMDb) John Boyega die Stimme von Miyamoto Usagi spielen, doch kurz vor der Veröffentlichung der Episode wurde stattdessen der japanische Schauspieler Yuki Matsuzaki als Synchronsprecher bestätigt.TeenageMutantNinjaTurtles.com: "Upcoming TMNT Episodes Will Feature Usagi Yojimbo" (22. Juni 2017)[https://twitter.com/Yuki_Mats/status/880571614236073984 Twitter: Yuki Matsuzaki] Parodien *Zusammen mit den Turtles, den Miami Mice und Cerebus gehört Usagi zu den Comicfiguren, die von Boris the Bear aus "ästethischen Gründen" gnadenlos niedergemetzelt werden.''Boris the Bear'' #1 Trivia *Usagi wurde nach dem Vorbild des berühmten Samurai und Schwertmeisters Miyamoto Musashi erschaffen, der im Japan des späten 16. und des frühen 17. Jahrhunderts lebte. Der Name seiner Comicreihe Usagi Yojimbo bedeutet soviel wie "Hasen-Leibwächter." Siehe auch *Space Usagi *Gennosuke *Tomoe Ame und Fürst Noriyuki *Fürst Hikiji und Fürst Hebi *Neko Ninja **Chizu **Shingen *Jei *Takenoko *Kakera *Mogura Ninja *Tokage IDW *Namazu 1987 Serie *Obento und Baby-san 2003 Serie *Battle Nexus **Battle Nexus-Turnier **Drako und der Ultimative Ninja 2012 Serie *Kintaro *Akemi *Sumo Kuma *Yokai, Jorogumo und Tanuki Einzelnachweise en:Miyamoto Usagi Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Tiermenschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Samurai Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Kampfkünstler